A New Start
by MunroLover97
Summary: This is a new start for Clare. Will she finally met the person she's meant to be with or will she just be hurt again?
1. A New Start

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi

**Clare's POV**

Ugh. It's the start of the 10th grade for me and I really don't want to go. During the summer I got laser eye surgery so now I don't need my glasses anymore and I got my hair cut short.

"Ali , I don't know if I should get rid of my glasses maybe I should keep them just in case of an emergency." I said

"Don't worry Clare-Bear you will be fine just give me your glasses so we can get rid of your past and welcome your future as the new Clare Edwards." She said reaching for my glasses

"No I'm not ready to get rid of them yet just give them to me " I said playing tug of war with my glasses

" Fine whatever. " Ali said letting go of her glasses

"Ali ." I screamed because right when my glasses hit the street someone ran over them.

When the boy got out he was dressed in all black and had the most amazing emerald eyes I've ever seen in my whole life.

**Eli's POV**

When I got out my car I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She has the cutest shade of blue for eyes and her hair was a cinnamon color with curls and she was just the perfect height. Wow Eli you need to stop thinking about her she is to much out of your league I thought.

"I think these belong to you" I said looking at her

"Yea , and thanks um but I don't need them an more since I got laser eye surgery over the summer." I said shyly looking away from him

" Well good thing you got that surgery because your eyes are beautiful." I said realizing that I made her blush a deep red

"Thank you , oh and by the way I'm Clare and this is my best friend Ali. " Clare said

"Its nice to meet both of you and I'm Eli." I said

" Its nice to meet you Eli." Me and Ali said at the same time

"Well I guess I'll see you around then. " I said

" I guess you will" Clare said


	2. Old and New Friends

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi

**Ali's POV**

"So Clare , I was just wondering if that smile you gave Eli earlier means that you LIKE HIM. " I asked her giggling a little

" Why would you want to know that. " She said sarcastically

" YES! I knew that you liked him because it's the same look you gave Kc when you first meet him ." Ali said

" So what if I like him Ali, He probably doesn't like me anyways so why should I even try to get him attention." I said looking away

" Well don't worry Clare-Bear I'll find out if he likes you without telling him that its you." She said

"Thanks Ali , I don't know what I would do with out you I said to Ali while hugging her super tight." Clare said smiling

*RING RING RING *

" Well Clare it looks like we have to get to class before we get into trouble on the first day of school and I really don't need to do that." Ali said

"Yea that might be a good idea so I guess I'll see you at lunch but right now I have English with Ms. Dawes." She said looking at her schedule

" Yea I guess I'll see you later Bye Clear – Bear." I said

**CLARE'S POV**

Well when I was walking to my first class of my 10th grade year I saw someone I never expected to see back at Degrassi.

"SPINNER!" I yelled

When he turned around he saw me running toward him to hug him

"Clear-Bear! How are you doing. Hope you have a good day back at Degrassi." He said putting me down

" Yea don't worry I will so the question is what are you doing back at this school?" I asked him

" Well Darcy asked me to come check on you to see if you were okay and I guess that you almost knocked me down means that you are?" He said laughing a little

" Well that's Darcy for you. Well yeah I'm okay I was just about to head to my class." I said a little too happy

" So how about you come to the Dot after school today and then we can finish talking." He asked

"Sure I would love that. Bye Spinner" I said giving him a hug

" See you later Clare- Bear." He said leaving

Well that was so much fun seeing Spinner its been like 3 months since I've seen him. Well now that he's left I can finally go to class now. When I arrived to my class the teacher told me to have a seat behind him. OMG! Eli's in my English class and I have to sit right behind him. Now this is going to be a good year.

"Well its good for you to finally join us Ms. Edwards. Please take a seat behind Mr. Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes said

"Well class I'm going to assign you guys partners that you will work with all year long. Your partners are going to help you with your writing assignments that I assign. So the first pair of partners is going to be Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards." Ms. Dawes said smiling at us

I cant believe Ms. Dawes just paired me up with Eli. I should be excited shouldn't I but somehow I'm so nervous I might do something stupid in front of him. Oh well I'm just going to have to see what happens.

"So Clare aren't you happy to be working with me?" Eli asked

"Well I would be if you didn't have such a big ego maybe I would." I said laughing at his expression

"Well it looks like you too are getting along really well." Ms. Dawes said

" Well Eli I guess I'll see you at lunch." I said leaving

" I guess you will." Eli said too me

**ELI'S POV**

Wow Clare is such an amazing person. I just wonder if she likes me too. Oh well this is going to be such a good year I got my buddy Adam back and now Clare. Speaking of Adam here he comes down the hallway.

" What's up Adam?' I asked him

" Just wondering who was that you were talking to outside and then just now in Ms. Dawes room." He said

" Oh that was Clare Edwards I was talking to her outside because I ran over her glasses and I was just talking to her because Ms. Dawes made up partners in English.

" Dude how did you get so lucky do you see how beautiful Clare is?" He asked me

"Yea and she has a good personality and the most beautiful shade of blue for eyes. But I don't know if she likes me. " I said a little sad

" Well dude we have lunch at the same time so do you want to sit with me ?" Adam asked me

" Well I was going to sit with Clare and her friend Ali but I'm sure you can sit with us." I told him

" So Eli lets head to P.E to see who we have in our class this year. I just hope my brother isn't in it this year I'm getting tired of him." Adam said

"Yeah so did you see the new comic book out. I'm going to get if after school do you want to go with me?" I asked him

"Sure so lets just go before we're late to class." Adam said

**AT LUNCH**

"So Clare How was your first class?" Ali asked me

" It was good I guess. Eli's in my class and Ms. Dawes paired us up for the school year to help each other with our assignments." Clare said smiling

"Cool. So what are you doing after school today? Maybe we can hang out." She said looking at her phone

"I'm sorry Ali I already have plans for after school maybe we can hang out tomorrow." I said remembering Spinner coming by.

" So what are you doing that is keeping you so busy today." She said

"Well when I was going to my first class I saw someone I never thought I would at this school again and he asked if we can hang after school." Clare told her

"OMG! Who was it?" Ali asked her

"Spinner Mason." Clare said smiling

"Um Clare look who's coming toward us." Ali said with a smile on her face

" Oh yeah I invited Eli to eat with us I hope that's okay with you." Clare says

" Don't worry Clear its okay I just wonder who those other 2 boys are. The taller one is Hot." Ali says staring at them

"Hey Eli." Clare and Ali say together

"Hello girls let me introduce you too to my friends this right here is my best friend Adam Torres. And this other one is Adams older brother Drew. ." Eli said

"Hey Guys." Clare and Ali say together again

"And Guys this girl right here is Clare Edwards and her best friend in the whole entire world right here is Ali Bendari." Eli said

"Well its nice to meet you guys. Please sit down and eat come on we don't bite." Ali said laughing


	3. Suprises

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

**AFTER SCHOOL **

So after school today instead of hanging out with Ali talking about how much we enjoyed the first day of school I went to meet up with Spinner at the Dot to talk. When I was walking outside to go I ran into Eli who was leaning again his car.

"So Edwards were are you going in such a rush?" He asked me

" Well I was suppose to go meet up with one of my old friends I haven't seen in a while because my older sister told him to come check on me to see if I'm okay and if I actually went to school today and didn't just skip it because I'm nervous." Clare told him

" Well do you want a ride to where ever you're going. Because if you do I would be happy to give you a lift there so you wont get hurt or in trouble." Eli said smiling

" Sure I would love a lift but I'm just going right there to the Dot though so I don't think you would want to just drop me off there." Clare said shyly smiling

" I wouldn't mind plus if something happened to you just from you walking there I would never be able to forgive myself." He said

" Well then lets go because I have to get there soon so he wont leave because I don't want to stand him up because I know he's been stood up before and he really doesn't like it." I said

" Okay so lets go before something bad happens." He said walking to open the door for me

**AT THE DOT ( Clare's POV)**

"Well thank you Eli for driving me here I don't know what I would have done if something happened to me and I wouldn't have you there to help me get here." Clare Said

" Don't worry it's my pleasure to do anything for a friend. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said

" Yea you will." Clare said walking into the Dot

So when Clare walked into the Dot she saw someone she never expected to see in a million years. Jane she thought. She must be going back out with Spinner if she's here too.

" Hey Jane. What are you doing here. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just curious I never thought you'd be here again." I said hugging her

" Well me and Spinner are still dating and your sister Darcy called him to check on you and make sure you are okay and to tell you that she should be back soon." Jane said

"Well that's good to hear. So where's Spinner he told me to meet him hear so we can talk because I was going to be late to my first class. " I said sitting down

" Oh Spinner just went to the bathroom so he should be back soon. So the important question is Who was that boy that dropped you off here? Do you like him? Does he like you?" Jane asked

" Okay and to answer your questions that was my friend Eli we have English Class together. Yes I do like him really bad. I don't know if he likes me but I really hope he does. And the only reason he dropped me off here was so that I didn't get hurt." I said

"Well if he went out of his way to make sure you don't get hurt then that means that he likes you and so all you have to do is make sure that nobody comes in between you but make sure to get to know him better before anything happens got that. Oh here comes Spinner don't talk about Eli in front of him because Spinner thinks of you as his little sister so he will end up hurting Eli." Jane said

"Hey Spinner what's up." I asked

"Nothing so I guess you were just talking to Jane about something as long as you weren't talking about liking anybody because you know I will hunt down that boy." He said

"Don't worry Spinner me and Clare weren't talking about boys we were talking about hanging out this weekend maybe going to the movies for a girls night out." Jane said

" Yea we were even thinking about inviting my best friend Ali. You remember her? She's Sav's little sister." I said looking at him

" Yea I remember her . So how was your first day of 10th grade I hope I didn't make you late to your class." Spinner said taking a seat next to me

"No I wasn't late don't worry . It was actually pretty good. I meet 3 new people. Their names are Eli Adam and Drew. Eli and Adam are best friends and Drew is Adams older brother who Ali has a HUGE crush on." I said laughing

"So how did you get here so fast usually it takes about 10 minutes to get here." Spinner asked

"Well my friend dropped me off so I didn't get hurt." I said

"Jane what friend of hers is she talking about because I know her and she wont tell me because she thinks I'm going to hurt them" Spinner said

" Spinner I'll only tell you if you don't freak out" She said

Right when Jane was about to tell Spinner who dropped me off the door to the Dot opened and the people who happened to walk in was Adam and Eli. Great Spinner better not do anything too risky to them.

"Hey Clare what's up." Adam asked me

"Umm talking to my old friends and what are you doing here with Eli?" I asked giving Eli the death glare

" Well Eli picked me up from Drew's practice and brought me here."

"So Clare you left this is my car when I dropped you off." He said handing me my Twilight book

"So Clare who is this fine young feller giving you your book." Spinner asked looking at Eli

" Well Spinner these are my friends Eli and Adam. Adam and Eli this is my friend Spinner and his amazing girlfriend Jane they use to go to Degrassi but the graduated 2 years ago." I said

" Its nice to meet you guys so I hope that you guys don't hurt my Clear-Bear." Spinner said

"Spinner I told you not to use my nickname in front of anybody mostly my friends." I said

" Sorry Clare I guess I'll just go and let you guys hang out. Come on Jane." Spinner said getting up

"Okay Spinner. I guess I'll see you this weekend Clare. Don't forget to call me." Jane said hugging me goodbye

" I wont and have fun you guys." I said watching Spinner and Jane leave

**ADAM'S POV**

"So Clare your friends seem really nice. How long have you known them?" I asked her

" Yea they are nice. I've know then since I was 5 years old." Clare said

"So Clare Why was that Spinner dude looking at me so evilly?" Eli asked

" Well to tell you the truth Eli , Spinner thinks of me as his little sister so he doesn't want anyone to hurt me so he keeps them away from me that last boyfriend I had cheated on me and Spinner came here just to have a little talk with him." I said

" So why didn't he say anything to me?" I asked her

" Spinner doesn't see you ever thinking of hurting me so he didn't feel the need to talk to you or give you the death stare." Clare told me

" So Spinner thinks that I'm going to hurt you somehow. So he's just trying to protect you. Did you tell him that I drove you here so you wouldn't get hurt. The only reason I drove you here was because I was going to tell you something but I didn't want to scare you when I told you." Eli told Clare

" Eli don't worry I know what you were going to tell me and I'm not scared because I feel the same way." Clare said smiling

" So can someone please tell me what's happening because I'm truly confused by you guys." I said looking at them

" Well what's going on is that we both told the other person that we like them." Clare said

"So what's going to happen now? Are you guys going to date or what. Because since Eli saw you Clare he couldn't stop talking about you." I said

" So Clare do you want to go out with me?" Eli asked Clare

" I would love to go out with you ." Clare said hugging Eli

**ELI'S POV**

Yes ! I asked Clare out and she actually said she would. I hope that she isn't just playing a joke on me because if she is that wouldn't be cool because I really like her.


End file.
